Hiromax
Hiromax is the non-binary ship between Hiro Hamada and Baymax from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Baymax was built by Hiro's older brother, Tadashi, as his project; as well as to help him in his goal of helping people. Hiro met his brother's robotic nurse creation when he first brought him to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he was given a demonstration of Baymax's nurse attending and treating program. As well as taking the time to see materials that Tadashi used to build Baymax. Hiro is impressed by this and is given a lollipop by Baymax for being a "good boy". After Tadashi dies in a fire, Baymax was placed in the room that "his" creator shares with his younger brother, Hiro wasn't aware that Baymax is still active until he said the activation word that made him Baymax's latest patient. Hiro didn't want to a patient and has he tried to get Baymax back into "his" "little box", he notices that one of his microbots is acting up and because Hiro sarcastically tells Baymax that knowing where it wanted to go would make him feel better, the robot nurse acts on it. Once Hiro realizes this he goes after Baymax and after he finally caught up to the robot he notices that Baymax is right about the microrobot's behaviour, before both of them go into the warehouse to see why. In the building, where they were chased by a swarm of microbots, Hiro made sure that Baymax isn't last behand and after they were tost out of the building, Baymax grabs Hiro so the robot's balloon-like body can cushion Hiro's fall and prevent him from getting gravely injured. Hiro tries to report what they uncovered at the warehouse and Baymax was about to confirm that Hiro is indeed telling the truth, the robot's battery begins to run low and Hiro knew that he has to get Baymax back home to recharge. As Baymax recharges, notices that Tadashi's death has affected Hiro and wants to help him, the robot downloads grief treatment data so "he" can treat Hiro. "He" first calls Tadashi's friends, so they can help Hiro talk through his grief, before giving Hiro a hug. Hiro appreciates it and shortly after Baymax says "I'm sorry about the fire", the young Hamada comes to the concussion that the fire wasn't an accident, he upgrades with a fighting chip and armour so "he" can help him catch Yokai. TV Series The first episode of the series, "Baymax Returns", shows Hiro rebuilding his friend, after he had found Baymax's healthcare chip in the red gauntlet, along with Tadashi's notes on how he built his robot, before the events that had led to the final scene in the film. Sometime after Hiro uncovered Baymax's green colored chip he places the chip into a computer so they could talk while he builds his robotic friend a new body. Fanon Hiromax is the most popular Baymax ships in the Big Hero 6 fandom. Because of the sound of Baymax's voice, many view the robot as a male. On AO3, the ship has 11 pieces of written work. Some fan-made work in writing or drawings feature Baymax as a male human, white colored hair. Some fans come pair them to Edward and Alphonse Elric in a Fullmetal Alchemist AU, where Hiro is commonly seen as Ed while Baymax in "his" 2.0 armour is commonly used to reference Al's armoured body. While for an Overwatch AU, Hiro is seen between a young male version of D.Va or Efi Oladele, with Baymax serving as D.Va's MEKA mech or being portrayed as a "male" Orisa. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Hiro/Baymax tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts III, there are two Baymaxes. The first one being the second Baymax that Hiro rebuilt, while the second one is the body of the first Baymax that was original built by Tadashi; and later became lost in the portal's void universe. As Baymax one's body was retrieved from the portal so Dark Riku, of the True Organisation XIII, could see if they can create a heart from Data; by filling Hiro's Fighting Chip with negative emotions that turned Baymax into a Heartless. When Hiro realized this, he tells Dark Riku to give Baymax one back to him; as he didn't want his friend to be used as someone's dark mindless pawn. After Sora and Baymax two fought and defeated "Dark Baymax", Hiro destroys the red fighting chip that is the robot's heart, but replaces it so he can restore the original Baymax to "his" proper nature, in which gave the team of the Kingdom Hearts universe a second Baymax to help them in their task of keeping San Fransokyo safe. *In the Baymax Dreams short, "Baymax Dreams of Evil Sheep", Hiro inserts a chip to clear any junk data from Baymax's memory while his robotic friend charges. Inside Baymax's dream mode world, after Baymax saves one of the digital dream sheep, has Hiro had suggested sheep counting to Baymax before going into sleep mode, the evil sheep considered Hiro to be junk data and tries to delete Baymax's memories of him. The red evil sheep almost succeeded in his task until Baymax intervenes, stating that Hiro is "his" friend. A statement that helps the evil sheep to see that Hiro isn't junk data; and when Baymax came back online the robot tells Hiro so. *In the original Marvel comic that the Disney film is based on, Hiro Takachiho, the character that Hiro Hamada is inspired from, is the one who had build Baymax. Who was originally designed to be a hydro-powered robotic synthformer programmed to serve Hiro, but when Hiro's father died, he programmed Baymax's artificial intelligence with the brain engrams of his recently departed father. * Hiro and Baymax's flight through the city in the Disney film, is a reference to Iron Man/Tony Stark's first flight in his first cinematic film, Iron Man. Navigation